As it is known, touch panels will be widely arranged on the frames of liquid crystal displays (LCD) or cathode ray tube (CRD). Thereby, the user may press the panel by a finger or a tip of a pen according to the indication on the screen so as to input required message.
In the structures of general touch panels, for example, resistor type touch panel, two resistor films expanding like a surface are spaced with a gap therebetween. In general, the upper resistor films are arranged at a surface of a transparent film, and the lower resistor films are arranged on the glass substrate. The peripheries of the matching surfaces of the transparent film and the glass substrate are coated with glues for tightly combining the two.
In the manufacturing method of the aforesaid touch panels, in the early time, the touch panels are produced one by one. Namely, the aforesaid transparent film and the glass substrate are cut as several units with a desired specification. Then, each separated unit is performed with the machining work of arranging a resistor film, gluing, etc. Then, the separated transparent film and glass substrate are combined so as to complete the manufacturing of a touch panel. In the prior art, each unit is performed with above manufacturing steps. The work is complex so that the work, time and cost are high. Furthermore, mass production can not be executed. Moreover, since many steps are required, the alignment of the work pieces becomes a critical point in the process. While in the aforesaid working process, the machining material is divided into small pieces, and thus, the work of alignment is hard. This is not only a bottleneck in technology, but also the yield ratio is reduced.
In order to improve aforesaid problem, some improvements have been disclosed. One of the improvement is that the transparent film and the glass substrate are integral pieces with larger area. At first, each piece is arranged with conductive films and glues. Then, the transparent film and glass substrate are tightly combined by gluing. Then, a cutter cuts the transparent film from the upper side for separating each film layer. Meanwhile, a cut cuts the bottom of the glass substrate so as to be formed with trenches for cutting. Finally, the trenches of the glass substrate are cut to be formed with a plurality of touch panels.
However, aforesaid transparent film is a material with strong flexibility and in general, the uppermost layer thereof is coated with a hard coating for preventing sliding and cracking. Therefore, in the manufacturing process, since the material has a strong flexibility, it can not be cut easily so that the tight adhesion structure is destroyed. Furthermore, at two sides of the cutting line of the transparent film, the hard coating layer is possibly peeled away.
In the aforesaid process, cutters are used to cut the upper side of the transparent film and the bottom of the glass substrate. Therefore, the alignment of the cut line of the transparent film and the trenches of the glass substrate is very important. However, in general, the widths of the cutting line and trenches are very slender so that the alignment is very hard. Although in the aforesaid cutting process, a cutter directly cuts the upper side of the transparent film, and at the same time the glass substrate is cut to be formed with trenches for resolving the alignment problem. In this way, the cutter is used to cut two materials of different properties so that the cutter will become dull and thus the cutting edge will be disorder. Moreover, the trench of the glass substrate has slightly cracks so that the strength is deteriorated sincerely. Therefore, it is not practical.